A holder device of this type is known from KR 2011 0040622. This device can only receive a limited range of portable electronic apparatuses.
In this context, the invention aims to propose a holder device that can receive a wider range of portable electronic apparatuses.
To that end, the invention pertains to a holder device of the aforementioned type, characterized in that the holder device comprises an adjustment mechanism to adjust the separation between the lower surface and the upper part in a main direction, based on the size of the electronic apparatus in that main direction, the adjustment mechanism comprising a moving element that can be moved relative to one of said lower surface and upper part, the other of said lower surface and upper part being connected to the moving element.
Thus, the holder device can receive portable electronic apparatuses whose size in the main direction is extremely varied. This size can for example vary between 100 mm and 160 mm.
The holder device is provided to be arranged inside a vehicle, for example onboard a motor vehicle, such as a car or truck. The holder device is provided to be arranged in a dashboard, or in another inner structure of the vehicle.
The main direction is typically parallel to the rear surface. It is vertical, or forms a smaller angle relative to the vertical direction. Typically, it forms an angle comprised between −30° and +30° relative to the vertical direction.
In the present description, the front, rear, longitudinal and transverse directions are understood relative to the normal movement direction of the vehicle. The horizontal direction is substantially parallel to the rolling plane of the vehicle, and the vertical direction is perpendicular to said rolling plane.
The lower surface is typically horizontal, or has a small incline relative to the horizontal. It is typically perpendicular to the rear surface. The lower surface typically forms an angle comprised between −30° and +30° relative to the horizontal.
The electronic apparatus is typically a mobile telephone, for example a mobile telephone of the “smart phone” type. The portable electronic device may also be a GPS, or an electronic tablet, or any other type of portable electronic device.
The portable electronic apparatuses generally have a parallelepiped shape, with two large faces opposite one another, connected by a thin border. A large front face bears the screen of the portable electronic apparatus. The other face makes up the back of the electronic apparatus. The two large faces are typically rectangular. The main direction corresponds either to the large side of said faces, or the small side of said faces.
The electronic device is a short-range wireless apparatus. It is situated below the rear surface, i.e., on a side of the rear surface opposite the electronic apparatus. For technical reasons related to the design of the electronic device, this device must be situated at a depth below the rear surface smaller than 10 mm, preferably smaller than 5 mm. If the electronic device is situated too deeply below the rear surface, it can no longer cooperate with the complementary electronic device situated inside the electronic apparatus.
The holder device may also have one or more of the features below, considered individually or according to all technically possible combinations.
Advantageously, the upper part is connected to the moving element.
According to one, alternative, it is instead the lower surface that is connected to the moving element.
Advantageously, the adjustment mechanism comprises an elastic member biasing the moving element toward the lower surface or the upper part. Thus, the upper part and the lower surface are continuously biased toward one another. The upper part is thus kept against the upper edge of the electronic apparatus and presses the electronic apparatus toward the lower surface. The holding of the electronic apparatus is thus improved. Furthermore, the adjustment of the separation between the upper part and the lower surface is thus made easier. When the user wishes to position the electronic apparatus on the holder device, he separates the upper part and the lower surface from one another, and inserts the electronic apparatus. He next allows the upper part to come against the upper edge of the electronic apparatus or the lower surface to come back against the lower edge of the electronic apparatus, under the biasing of the elastic member. The separation between the upper part and the lower surface is therefore adjusted automatically.
Advantageously, the adjustment mechanism is situated entirely, in the main direction, either on a side of the electronic device turned toward the upper edge of the electronic apparatus, or on a side of the electronic device turned toward the lower edge of the electronic apparatus.
Thus, in the event the upper part is connected to the moving element, the adjustment mechanism is preferably entirely housed above the electronic device. The adjustment mechanism does not comprise an element interposed between the electronic device and the rear surface. This contributes to the fact that the electronic device can be positioned in the immediate vicinity of the rear surface. In fact, if an element of the adjustment mechanism is inserted between the electronic device and the rear surface, it is necessary to increase the separation between the electronic device and the rear surface to house the adjustment mechanism. This also disrupts the operation of the electronic device.
This aspect of the invention is in particular reflected, for the first embodiment shown in FIGS. 1 to 4, by the fact that the guide rails of the moving element are situated entirely above the electronic device. For the second embodiment of the invention, shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, it is the axis of rotation of the moving element that is situated above the electronic device.
According to one obvious alternative embodiment for one skilled in the art, the adjustment mechanism may alternatively be entirely housed below the electronic device. This arrangement is particularly well suited to cases where the lower part is connected to the moving element.
According to one, alternative, the adjustment mechanism may alternatively be entirely housed below the electronic device. This arrangement is particularly well suited to cases where the lower part is connected to the moving element.
Such a mechanism is simple and inexpensive.
Typically, the adjustment mechanism comprises two guide rails, parallel to one another.
Advantageously, the rail comprises at least one bowed segment, and the moving element is flexible.
This facilitates the arrangement of the main holder device in the structure designed to receive it.
In this case, the moving element is typically a flexible curtain.
The edges of the flexible curtain are engaged in the guide rail(s) and are free to slide inside the rails.
The flexible curtain may be of any suitable type. For example, it is made up of strips parallel to each other. Alternatively, the flexible curtain is made up of a sheet of a flexible material.
Preferably, the rail comprises at least one first segment substantially parallel to the rear surface, and a second segment extending in an inclined direction relative to the rear surface. Thus, the bulk of the adjustment mechanism is limited, for example in the main direction. The second segment forms an angle comprised between 30° and 150° relative to the rear surface, preferably comprised between 45° and 120°, and for example equal to 70°.
Alternatively, the rails can be straight, and the moving element can be a rigid curtain or any other type of rigid element.
Advantageously, the adjustment mechanism comprises a retarder suitable for retarding the movement of the moving element along the rail. This makes it possible to prevent the upper part or the lower surface from colliding with the edge of the electronic apparatus and damaging it if the user abruptly releases the moving element after placing the electronic apparatus in the holder device.
According to a second embodiment, the adjustment mechanism comprises a pivot link designed so that the moving element pivots relative to the lower surface or the upper part.
Thus, the separation between the lower surface and the upper part is adjusted by varying the angle between the moving element and the lower surface.
In that case, the moving element is for example a flap. Alternatively, the moving element is an arm or a finger.
The upper part, or the lower surface, is made up of a surface of the moving element turned toward the lower surface, toward the upper part, respectively. Alternatively, the upper part or the lower surface is attached on the moving element.
The pivot link has an axis substantially parallel to the lower surface and the rear surface.
In that case, the axis is preferably situated, in a direction perpendicular to the rear surface, opposite the electronic apparatus relative to the rear surface.
In other words, the axis is positioned away from the rear surface, for example at a distance comprised between 3 and 10 cm. As indicated above, it is for example offset above the electronic device, on the side of the upper edge of the portable electronic apparatus. As a result, it is possible to arrange the upper part such that the surface of said upper part bearing against the electronic apparatus constantly forms a smaller angle relative to the lower surface. Conversely, it may be offset below the electronic device.
Preferably, the holder device comprises a nonslip element on the lower surface and/or on the upper part, the lower and/or upper edges of the electronic apparatus bearing against the nonslip element in the upright position.
The stability of the electronic apparatus is thus improved. The nonslip element is of any suitable type. For example, this nonslip element is a mat made from an elastic material such as an elastomer.
The nonslip element also contributes to preventing the deterioration of the upper and lower edges of the electronic apparatus that could result from the rubbing of those edges against the lower surface or the upper part.
This nonslip element also contributes to reducing or eliminating noise and vibrations. When there is no nonslip element, these noises and vibrations are created by the upper and lower edges of the electronic apparatus colliding with the lower surface or the upper part.
According to one alternative embodiment, the nonslip element delimits a housing with a shape corresponding to that of the lower and/or upper edge of the electronic apparatus. When the apparatus is in the upright position, the lower and/or upper edges of the electronic apparatus are engaged in said housings.
The electronic apparatus is thus very well held in the holder device.
However, it is necessary to change the nonslip element(s), each time one wishes to use a new type of electronic apparatus. The nonslip elements are therefore specific to each electronic apparatus format.
Advantageously, the adjustment mechanism comprises a device for reversibly locking the moving element in position. This locking device locks the moving element in its current position relative to the lower surface or the upper part. This improves the locking of the electronic apparatus in the holder device.
For example, the locking device comprises a locking member, a motor arranged to move the locking member between a position locking the moving element in position and a position releasing the moving element, and a computer program to control the motor. The locking member may be of any suitable type. For the second embodiment of the invention, the locking member is for example a strip bearing teeth, cooperating in the locking position with a toothed wheel rigidly fastened to the moving element. For the first embodiment of the invention, the locking member is for example a bolt moved linearly by the motor.
In the locking position, the moving element is locked relative to the lower surface or the upper part in its current position. In the released position, the moving element can be moved relative to the lower surface or the upper part.
The motor is provided to move the locking member via a kinematic chain of any suitable type.
The computer is programmed to drive the motor such that the locking member is moved into the locked position in response to different events: the startup of the heat engine of the vehicle, or the startup of the wireless charging unit, or a locking order entered by the user via the electronic apparatus, or a locking order entered by the user via a control member situated at another point of the vehicle.
Likewise, the computer is programmed so that the motor causes the locking member to enter the released position in response to various events: stopping of the heat engine of the vehicle, or stopping of the charging device, or a command entered by the user via the portable electronic apparatus, or a command entered by the user via another control member situated onboard the vehicle.
Other command sequences can be considered.
Typically, the moving element and/or the additional part protrudes, in a direction perpendicular to the rear surface, past a front face of the electronic apparatus opposite the back, and forms a sun visor. The shape of the moving element and/or the upper part is chosen to cast shade on the front face of the electronic apparatus in the upright position.
The visibility of the screen of the electronic apparatus is thus improved. This aspect applies to both embodiments of the invention. In the first embodiment, the upper part is configured as a sun visor. In the second embodiment, the moving element is configured as a sun visor.
Advantageously, the electronic device comprises a wireless charging unit suitable for electrically recharging the electronic apparatus and/or a short-range communication unit with the electronic apparatus.
The wireless charging unit cooperates with a complementary charging device of the electronic apparatus to electrically recharge the battery of the portable electronic apparatus. The communication unit cooperates with a complementary communication unit of the electronic apparatus to send communications coming from or received by the electronic apparatus. This unit is of the NFC (Near Field Communication) type.
According to a second aspect, the invention relates to an inner vehicle structure, comprising a holder device having the above features. The inner structure is for example a dashboard.
According to a third aspect, the invention relates to a vehicle comprising a holder device having the above features, for example a motor vehicle, such as a car or truck.